Rising
by midnight glade
Summary: When King Uther introduces his desire for the eradication of magic what’s our favourite Warlock to do? Add in some strangely creepy villagers and, oh, did I mention something’s wrong with Merlin’s magic?


_Rising_

Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me. I have no clue who it actually belongs to…just not me. If it did belong to me it would be ruined by my sisters bad influence. Sorry sis…it had to be said.

Summary: When King Uther introduces his desire for the eradication of magic what's our favourite sorcerer to do? Add in some strangely creepy villagers and, oh, did I mention something's wrong Merlin's magic?

Hello people! My first venture into the Merlin section- I'm stuck on my other stories. This was supposed to be my sisters birthday present but lets say it's a little late. Ok. A lot late. Meh, I think she'll live. Sorry if this chapter is a bit too serious but we're jumping straight to the danger here. Also sorry for any mistakes and if its too short but…meh. I haven't got my characteness perfected yet. Still finding my feet so updates may take a while. Surprisingly, Gaius was the easiest to write. Strange huh? Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1- When Danger Comes Knocking

---

"What news?" King Uther Pendragon demanded.

"My Lord," the messenger replied respectfully, bowing before his king. "the Lady Elizabeth of the Southern Borderlands sends word of the recent crop yield for the year. It is half what has been predicted and she fears it will not be enough to last the winter. If it pleases his majesty, she humbly requests for some aid from Camelot's reserves. She will pay, of course."

"Your lady will have her reserves. Tell her they will arrive within the fortnight." Uther replied, dismissing the messenger with a slight inclining of his head.

"My lady gives her thanks, you highness." the messenger bowed respectfully and then left. Walking quickly out of the open doors to the audience chamber.

"Well?" Uther began, looking around at his advisers as if expecting someone to speak.

"What do you make of this? That was the fourth such request this month." he continued when no one said anything.

"If I may, my lord." Gaius began. "The weather has been unusually cold these past weeks. Especially in the southern regions. Maybe that has had a effect on the crops there."

"I agree." Arthur cut in.

"Yes, that is all very well, but what about the other discrepancies with these regions." Uther began, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "The reports of strange noises at night. Of howling. Of a whole village disappearing overnight. With no trace. Of people simply walking out of their homes in a daze and never coming back. All of these requests have come with tales such as this. I do not believe this to be any mere natural occurrence. There is something else happening here. Never before, not in this number, has Camelot had to deal with so many requests for aid. Never has it been needed." he paused, surveying the men and women in the room. "I suspect magic is at work here."

Gaius sighed. Sometimes he wished that his King would not be so quick to jump to conclusions; to automatically blame magic, but even he could not deny that Uther was probably right. Still, he hated the way everyone was poisoned against magic; how the rooms occupants seemed to stiffen and how the atmosphere got darker and colder. At last, a woman spoke. Lady Mary if Gaius' memory was correct; a prominent member of the Kings court.

"Then that should only strengthen our resolve, my lord." the woman began softly, her blond hair falling delicately around her face, framing her pale green eyes.

"We all know your thoughts on magic. We all know that you can, and will, swiftly crush this threat. Whatever it may be. Your majesty this, more than before, means that the aide the Borderlands call for is founded. I, respectfully, advise that you find this source of magic and eliminate it before it can harm us in Camelot." Lady Mary finished. Her voice cutting through the room, clear and strong.

King Uther nodded.

"I believe the Lady Mary is right. We should send soldiers immediately. Arthur?" he ordered.

"Yes father?" the prince replied.

"I want you to go. You need the experience of dealing with magic. We've had to much sorcery around here lately. It's time we all woke up and faced what's happening." the King commanded. Gaius looked at his friend in disguised confusion. What was he talking about? And was that fear he could detect in his eyes?

"My lord, what troubles you?" a soft spoken woman asked, while her male companions found their voices.

"I believe that this is the start of something dark and dangerous. Something I hoped that would never trouble this fair kingdom again." Uther replied. He looked at every one of the people in the room, a deadly seriousness in his gaze.

"The start of what, your highness." a strong looking lord replied. Brown eyes unafraid and determined.

"Another magical war." the King replied simply. Gaius was shocked. What had brought this on? When had the King come to this conclusion? Nothing had happened to suggest a war! It seemed almost like the King thought this to be familiar…but nothing like it had happened before, had it? "For years I've watched for sorcerers trying to take back the Kingdom and for years I have thwarted their attempts. However, recently, there have been more attacks on Camelot than ever before. I feel that a war is coming again and this time I will not make the mistake I made last time."

"What mistake was that?" Arthur asked. Gaius found himself dreading the answer.

"I should of hunted them all down. Instead, I left them to grow in number in secret. My law will only keep them at bay for so long. I should of known that. This time will be different." Uther's grey eyes hardened.

"This time I will not leave any alive."

----

"So what was it all about?" Merlin asked curiously as Gaius walked back into his chambers.

"Not now Merlin." Gaius snapped at the young warlock but, then, realising what he had done, softened his voice. "It's been a long day."

Merlin smiled mischievously. "It's only just gone noon."

Gaius sighed but smiled with amusement all the same. Sitting down at his table he looked over at Merlin, who was reading his magic book, and his mirth faded. _Magic_. The very thing Uther had just vowed to eradicate. Just vowed to wipe of the face of this earth. Merlin had to be much more careful now. Quietly he said. "Another messenger came from the borderlands today. More request for aid."

"Really?" Merlin looked surprised and curious, blue eyes suddenly focused on Gaius and not the book in front of him. "Isn't that like the fourth one this month? Isn't there also rumours of magic involved?"

"Yes. Uther has started to become even more paranoid. The talk of strange goings on is drawing his interest. It's almost as if this type of thing has happened before. Is familiar." Gaius mused out loud.

"But-" Merlin appeared confused, his head tilted to one side. "but wouldn't _you_ know if it had happened before?"

Gaius sighed again. "No. I was not always so close to the King. When he was a young man, younger than Arthur, I had absolutely no contact with him. It is possible that something may of occurred then."

Merlin's eyes sparked with interest, the intense blue seeming to almost get brighter. "Something like what?"

Gaius raised a eyebrow at his charges inquisitiveness. "I don't know. Now, don't you have some chores to do? Arthur is out of that meeting too you know."

Merlin looked slightly sheepish. "Yeah, alright, I'll just go find him." With that he hurried of leaving the magic book open on the table.

Gaius closed it and, pulling himself to his feet, walked over to Merlin's room. Opening one of the draws, he hid the book under a pile of clothes, not wanting anyone to find it open on the table. Not now. Especially not now. Not when things were getting more dangerous. He just wished he knew what had gotten into Uther. He seemed almost…scared. But he was hiding it behind determination and burying it with anger. Gaius just didn't know how righteous that anger may be. He didn't know how far Uther was going to go. No, that was wrong. He _did_ know how far the King would go. From what he had heard, the King was becoming obsessed again.

Obsessed with eradicating magic not just prohibiting it.

He had never been this confrontational before. Not even when Nimueh had returned had the king acted like this. Though, Gaius supposed, that was because he did not want anyone to realise his association with her.

Whatever the reason, Merlin needed to be warned. They would have to have a nice long talk tonight. He needed to know that the danger he was in had just increased. Because after Uther had told them about his new vendetta, he had told them his plan. The King planned to find a way, something, to help him find magical users. Not just people accusations of other people. No. They could be the product of someone's hate or jealousy for another person. Uther wanted a fool proof way of identifying sorcerers from normal humans. A way of telling _any_ magical creature from a human. And if he succeeded…

It would not be just him and Merlin that would die.

It would be magic itself.

For how could it exist with no one to use it?

----


End file.
